familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Do the Right Thing
Do the Right Thing is the sixteenth episode of the second season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on January 18, 1991. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written both by Pamela Eells and Sally Lapiduss. Plot A lesson in conscience, Carl wants to keep a valuable ($15,450) diamond bracelet he found so that he and Harriette can go on a Carribean cruise. Carl eventually finds the owner of the bracelet, who ironically could not come as soon as she wanted to because she was on a Carribean cruise. At the same time, Steve wrangles with helping Laura's current boyfriend, Todd, maintain his academic eligibility for playing basketball. When Todd asks Steve to tutor him, he is tempted to give Todd the wrong answers, but eventually helps him get a B in Geometry. However, things end well for Urkel when Laura tells him that she broke up with Todd anyway because all he ever talks about is basketball and that the only song he knows is 'Sweet Georgia Brown'. Steve is then convinced of her interest in him Synopsis Steve and Carl both have a lesson in conscience. Carl wants to keep a valuable ($15,450) diamond bracelet he found so that he and Harriette can go on a Caribbean cruise. His bad side(devil's garb) tries to convince him to not wait any longer. He tells Carl to sell the bracelet and get the money so he and Harriette can go on the cruise. However, his conscience(angel garb) warns against it because it is a felony and the owner would feel betrayed if he sold it just to get the cruise. Carl eventually finds the owner of the bracelet, who ironically could not come as soon as she wanted to because she was on a Caribbean cruise. At the same time, Urkel wrangles with helping Laura's current boyfriend, Todd, maintain his academic eligibility for playing basketball. When Todd asks him to tutor him, Steve is tempted to give Todd the wrong answers from his bad side(the temptation in a devil's garb). However, his conscience(in an angel garb) convinces him to help Todd out because he has the brains in Geometry and Laura will respect him more if he does that. He also forewarns that if he doesn't, she will feel betrayed that he had been taking their friendship for granted. Urkel helps Todd get a B in Geometry. However, things end well for Steve when Laura tells him that she broke up with Todd anyway. This is because she was bored to tears with him as all he ever talks about is basketball and that the only song he knows is 'Sweet Georgia Brown'. Urkel is then convinced of Laura's interest in him. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest * Keith Cameron as Todd Helms * Neary Plummer as Mr. Sniplitsky * Natalie Core as Mrs. Peavy * Joshua Kluasner as Teen boy Trivia Goofs * When Laura gets entranced by Todd entering the restaurant, she accidentally makes a large mound of sugar that shrinks between shots. * While Urkel and Eddie work out in the living room, the position of Urkel's towel keeps changing, either more in his lap or more on his shoulder. Also, the weight he used jumps to the far end of the couch, then moves around between shots. Quotes : Laura: Steve, I know it's a lot to ask, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd tutor Todd. : Urkel: Well, Laura, do you realize what you're asking? I'm jealous of Todd and you want me to help him. Why, you might as well drop a boulder on my foot, shove bamboo shoots under my fingernails, or scoop my eyeballs out with a melon baler. : Laura: So, will you do it? ---- : Laura: I do want a guy with something upstairs, but, uh, I also want a well-built staircase. : Urkel: Oh, well, no problem-o. I'll just begin a rigorist-training schedule. Why, a few sessions on the Muscle Master and you'll be drooling over my deltoids. : [strikes a pose] : Urkel: ...Laura? : Laura: What, Steve? : Urkel: I hurt myself. Can you carry me home? Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes Category:Season Two Category:Trivia Category:Quotes